


Three Sides to Every Story

by Ihopuhopwehop



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Quidditch, Secret Relationship, Victory, minerva is cool and fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihopuhopwehop/pseuds/Ihopuhopwehop
Summary: Lily and James are finally together and a bystander catches them in the act of celebrating a quidditch win! Three POVs in this story, hence the title!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp, James and Lily Fanfics





	Three Sides to Every Story

Lily has been waiting patiently by the windows overlooking the black lake for 10 minutes now. She wondered when the boy that was supposed to be meeting her would finally be able to escape his friends and the raging Gryffindor quidditch party so she could finally congratulate him on his brilliant win the way that he deserved. Heaven knows she only escaped her friends by saying she had to do rounds. Little did they know Professor McGonagall was so pleased with how the quidditch match turned out that the professor decided to do the heads rounds herself so that the Gryffindors could party in peace. She leaned against a tall grey-stoned pillar as she continued waiting. She finally heard fast-approaching footsteps and turned around to gaze upon a very disheveled and heavily breathing, secret boyfriend.

—

"Oh, MIGHTY QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN JAMES POTTER! " -Sirius stood on top of the little coffee table in front of the fireplace in hopes of being heard better- "Where are you going? The fire whiskey just got here! We _must_ celebrate your quidditch _genius_ ** _together!_** " Sirius called loudly and dramatically.

James paused two steps in front of the portrait hole as he _once again_ tried to slip out of the common room so he could go see Lily. "Sirius I've told you _four times" -James knew Sirius was too distracted by thoughts of alcohol and victory to actually listen the first four times he told him- "_ that I have rounds! I have to go and help Lily, I'm already 10 minutes late!" Sirius's made a disgusted face and retorted sassily, "Ugh fine, go be all responsible, " _-If only Padfoot knew what I would actually be doing then he wouldn't be so mad about me being "responsible"- "_ but when you get back you're taking shots with me!" James grinned triumphantly and waved goodbye as he strided the last two steps towards the portrait hole, flung the door open, and quickly sprinted out into the hallway. As he continued running towards the hallway that overlooked the beech tree and black lake, James loosened his tie and slid around a corner. He could finally see the opening to the hallway he was supposed to be at- James checked his watch- fifteen! minutes ago. As he slid around the corner into what was quickly becoming his favorite hallway, he paused taking in the beauty that was Lily Evans. James beamed and purposefully stepped towards Lily.

—

As James beamed at Lily, Lily grinned happily towards James. "Took you awhile to escape the guard dog huh?" James grinned even wider, knowing she didn't realize how true that actually was regarding his best mate,

"You have no idea. But it's better than him taking the mickey. " James and Lily were still a few spaces away, but finally close enough to where Lily could reach out, bring him closer, and wrap her arms around his waist and rest her head on his chest.

"He would mean well, and he will mean well once we decide to tell them. Which will be soon, but after things die down a little." Lily breathed in the smell of a freshly showered James while James tightly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know Lils, and even if I would like to shout out to the world that you're my girlfriend, -he kissed her forehead as he continued-"I am thankful to be able to just enjoy each other by ourselves. Without friends taking the mickey or the Hogwarts gossip mill. And besides, it's kind of fun sneaking around as a single Marauder. Like I'm even _more_ skilled than the other marauders at sneaking away and causing mischief," His eyes gleamed with naughtiness as he looked down and prepared himself to kiss his beautiful girlfriend. While he was preoccupied with thoughts of snogging, Lily took this chance to instead gently push him towards the pillar she had been leaning on while she waited.

"Uh uh uh, I have to congratulate you first James" as James pouted slightly, he saw the mischief he expected was previously in his own eyes light up in Lily's and inwardly smirked. Lily smiled at him and slid her arms up around his neck to where her hands could play with his hair, " Congratulations James. You played a marvelous game! Gryffindor has been blessed with a captain as competent and...-" she leaned her face towards him as she whispered the next words- "fit as you". She finally closed the space between them and allowed James to kiss her enthusiastically. After a few moments of slow, deliberate kissing James pulled back a breath and smirked as he asked "you like my quidditch pants don't you love?"

"Mmm it's not so much the pants as it is the man wearing them"

They peered at each other for a moment and then James leaned back down to continue his "responsible" activity. Lily pushed herself closer to James to kiss him more fervently, in turn pushing James more into the stony pillar. James smiled into the kiss, appreciating Lily's excitement and deepened the kiss by meeting her tongue with his. Lily stood on her tippy toes to get closer and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. James was just about to lower his hands on her waist when a resounding " Miss Evans!" echoed the hallway.

—

Minerva McGonagall patrolled the halls with immaculate posture and a broad grin on her face. Thankful that most students, were partying in the common room or wallowing in disappointment in the Slytherin common room. She hoped that the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs chose to partake in the celebratory festivities with the Gryffindors instead of the melancholic activities, but to each their own she supposed. She had offered to patrol the halls alone for the head students so that she could celebrate the victory without anyone commenting on how "they've never seen her so emotional" or "wow Minerva you really let your hair down today". She could have fun if she wanted to. She did have fun! Just because she knew she needed to command respect from students and coworkers did not mean she never had fun, it just meant she had to have fun and maintain a professional air around her. Either way she was having a good time being able to think of the quidditch cup now sitting in her office and the quidditch prodigy that was James Potter leading her team to victory! As she rounded the corner leading into the hallway overlooking the black lake, she stopped her brisk walk while a surprised look took over her face, her mouth popping open into an "O" and her eyes widening. The sight before her was one she had never seen before! Lily Evans! Lily Evans heatedly snogging a boy against the stone column! As the boy started to slide his hands closer to her butt, Minerva realized she must say something lest she be a witness to public groping!

"Miss Evans!"

—

Lily jumped off of James, both reasonably startled, while James slouched against the grey stones with a hand on his heart. Both breathing heavily and a slight flush on their faces. Lily was the first to recover herself, "Professor McGonagall! Er... how are you this fine evening?"

James snickered while Lily shot him a glare as if to say "like you could do better". While McGonagall just looked on in bewilderment.

—

_Lily and James? Lily Evans! And James Potter!_ She did not expect this, especially not when they should both be in the common room overseeing the party. As she eyed the flustered snoggers, Lily finally composed herself enough to exclaim," Professor McGonagall! Er...how are you this fine evening?" _Well I was doing fine celebrating the Gryffindor win but now I am doing much better! Albus will love to know his student ship_ ** _finally_** _got together! Unless, are they not together? Are they just kissing? For the sake of James heart, I sure hope they are something more... "_ Miss Evans, can you explain what you and Mr. Potter were previously doing against this stone wall?" _Oh this is too good! And people say I don't know how to have fun. Pfft look at them squirm! Caught snogging by Minerva..._

James took this as his chance to try and reconcile the situation, but he also inwardly thought is was hilarious and couldn't help but say, "well Professor, we were having a lovely time, well I know I was and by the flush on Lily's face I would assume she was- tOoF "— Lily smacked him in the stomach as she glanced at McGonagall. "Professor, we're really sorry! We just— "Miss Evans, are you and Mr. Potter currently dating or just having a celebratory snog?" Professor McGonagall interrupted with her lips in a thin line, but James thought she was just trying not to laugh while possibly having to scold them. "Minnie"-at this Lily shot him another glare-" I mean Professor—"

"Mr. Potter, I believe I asked Miss Evans the status of your relationship, not you."

—

_I cannot believe James said what he did about us having a lovely time, I mean I definitely was, but I'm sure McGonagall could see that! Merlin, could this get any more mortifying! And why on earth has she not just given us detention or taken off points? Why is she so curious about our relationship? "_ Uh, yes Professor, I- I mean, we are dating, we just..." Lily was about to say that they haven't told their friends yet but thought that McGonagall didn't really need to know that since she was a professor and _surely_ she would not say anything in class. James shot her a smile and McGonagall's lips even quirked up a bit on the ends as she confirmed their relationship.

—

_Yes! Albus will be very pleased with this information! Unfortunately, I do have to punish them for their indecent behavior, but today has been a day for celebrations, so maybe I am at a liberty not to punish them too much... "_ Yes, well as much as I am glad that there is more love in the world, there are still consequences for your actions. I think that a detention with me next Monday should suffice," James opened his mouth to say something, but she silenced him with a stern look as she continued," and perhaps 5 points to Gryffindor for James keeping hope that you would one day say yes and 5 points for your honesty on the status of your relationship Miss Evans." Minerva finishes her sentence with a slight smile, while James and Lily looked at her with astonishment on their faces. _I have had so much fun today and their faces just prove it!_ "Well you best get back to the party and enjoy the triumphs of today. Good night Mr. Potter and Miss Evans."

—

McGonagall continued down the hallway until Lily and James could not see her. Lily and James both turned towards each other with surprise in their eyes and grins on their faces. "Did she just-?" James started

"She did!" Lily confirmed. They both hugged each other as they giggled about what just happened. "I cannot believe she gave us extra points! And we get detention together!" Lily exclaimed. 

_Wait she's okay with the detention? Has she even had detention? Either way we get to spend time together! Even if it is awkward with Minnie there. "_ Are you okay about the detention Lils? It should be okay! She's normally not too hard! It'll probably just be cleaning out something..." James trailed off as he looked to Lily to see how she was fairing.

"James I am totally okay with the detention! You know why? Because I get to spend time with you! Annnddd because we could use the detention as a way to tell our friends about us." She peeked up at him to see how he would react.

He surprisingly smirked at her and wrapped his arms around her once again and said " and tell them we got caught snogging, why yes we could tell them about the detention."

Lily let out a little laugh and kissed his cheek. "Yes James we can tell them why we have detention. In fact, should we tell them tonight? I mean I know we said we should wait until things died down, but the quidditch win could be a distraction so maybe they won't be too upset we hid it from them?" They started walking back towards the common room as they continued their conversation. _Maybe we could just snog at the party, that should be pretty clear._ He smirked roguishly at her as he put his arm around her shoulder and said "Lils what if we just head back to the party and snog there, that should be pretty clear".

"Honestly James I would rather just tell them, but considering that McGonagall was the first to know and she reacted well to our snogging maybe we should just tell them that way." Lily looked at him with a laugh on her lips, a saucy wink, and hugged him closer to her.

James laughed and kissed her forehead.


End file.
